


Trick or Treat?

by NinjagoFan85



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoFan85/pseuds/NinjagoFan85
Summary: AU: where Garmadon lives with his family in Ninjago.  Lloyd is so excited for Halloween-he loves candy!  He goes trick or treating with his dad, and Garmadon has a few tricks up his sleeve to get the maximum amount of candy!Cute father/son bonding.  It might give you a toothache.





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot that came from a head canon of some friends on Discord that Lloyd's favorite holiday is Halloween because he loves candy! Enjoy!

Trick or Treat?

 

 

It was October in Ninjago.  The leaves were turning colors and air was getting cool and crisp. 

 

It was Lloyd Garmadon’s favorite time of year because Halloween was coming.  He loved getting tons of free candy.  He knew exactly what he wanted to be this year too.  His mom had made the costume for him and everything.  Currently, he was helping his mom bring in the pumpkins she had bought.

 

Garmadon, meanwhile was busy putting up decorations on the family’s little house just outside of Ninjago City.  He wanted this Halloween to be the best one ever for Lloyd. He had sharks devouring people, and creepy looking oni figures dangling near the front door.  It looked really good if he said so himself.

 

“Garm!  What is all this?” Koko asked as she came out to check on her husband.

 

“Hey, Koks!  Like my décor?” the warlord asked.

 

“It’s too scary for this neighborhood, Garm.  You remember what happened last year,” Koko reminded him.

 

“Aw, did you have to bring that up?” Garmadon pouted.

 

_Last Halloween_

 

_Garmadon had stayed behind while Koko had taken Lloyd out.  He thought it would be fun to scare people.  So, he got some realistic looking sharks and threatened everyone who came to the door. “You want a shark?  You get a shark and you get a shark!” He laughed manically.  People ran away screaming, children cried, and the police were called.  Koko had a hard time explaining to the police about her husband’s crazy behavior and that he was really harmless._

 

“Take this all down.  Just put up some ‘normal’ decorations,” Koko insisted.

 

_This isn’t normal?_ Garmadon thought.  In his mind, Halloween was supposed to scare the daylights out of you.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Koko had gone out to get some more candy, leaving Garmadon and Lloyd to carve the pumpkins.

 

“Okay, Luh-loyd, how about I carve a pumpkin that looks like a shark with lots of teeth that’s devouring this smaller pumpkin?” he asked his five-year-old son.

 

Lloyd thought for a moment.  “Okay!” he said, not really understanding the horrific idea.

 

Garmadon grinned widely and got to work.  He had already gotten all the junk of the pumpkins.  It was so messy.

 

“So, son, what are you going to be this year?” he asked as he started carving.

 

“I’m going to be a ninja!” Lloyd beamed.

 

Garmadon almost cut himself.  “What?  Don’t you want to be like a warlord or a shark?”

 

Lloyd laughed.  “No daddy.  I want to be a ninja, like the ones I’ve seen on TV.  Mommy made my costume for me.”

 

“Well, that’s great, son,” Garmadon answered neutrally as he resumed his carving.  Note to self; be more mindful of what Luh-loyd watches on TV.  The warlord was really hoping his son would want to be a warlord like him.  Sure, he had long since renounced those ways, but it would have still been cool.

 

“Yeah, and I’m going to get lots and lots of candy!” Lloyd continued.

 

“I bet you will,” the warlord answered, taking a moment to ruffle his son’s hair.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was decided that Koko would stay at the house to give out candy to the neighborhood children and Garmadon would take Lloyd out.

 

When Lloyd came downstairs in his ninja costume, Garmadon did a double take.  It was green.  What was it about the color green that his son loved so much?  Personally, he preferred black, but whatever.

 

“Ready to go, Luh-loyd?” he asked, as his son came up to him with his trick or treat bag.

 

“Yes!” Lloyd answered.

 

“Don’t let him eat too much candy, Garm, or he’ll get a stomach ache,” Koko said, after she took a picture of Lloyd in his costume.  “And don’t scare anyone this time!”

 

“Sure, sure,” Garmadon answered, only half listening.  “Let’s go, son.”  The pair set off.

 

Koko smiled fondly at her two boys.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There were lots of kids out and about already.  Garmadon and Lloyd approached the first house, which had some creepy décor.  Lloyd hung back just a little.

 

“What’s wrong, son?” Garmadon asked him.

 

“It looks scary,” Lloyd answered.

 

“Aw, don’t worry, Luh-loyd.  You’re supposed to be a little scared, and besides, nothing will harm you with me around.  I’m scarier than anything you’ll find out here!”  He laughed loudly.

 

“O-okay,” Lloyd answered as he went up to the door and rang the bell. 

 

A man in a Dracula costume answered the door.  “I want to suck your blood!” he said creepily.

 

Lloyd felt frightened and rushed over to his dad.  Garmadon didn’t think very highly of the man.

 

“Trick or treat,” the blonde managed to get out.

 

“Here you go, kid,” the man said, giving Lloyd some candy.  The blonde thanked the guy quietly.  The man then looked over at Garmadon in his warlord armor.  “Nice costume, mister. Happy Halloween.”

 

“What?  This isn’t a costume!” Garmadon huffed, but the man had already closed the door.

 

They went to several more houses and Garmadon was starting to get bored.  He wanted some action.  He suddenly got a great idea.

 

After someone came to the door of the next house, Garmadon put his plan into motion.

 

“Let me show you a good trick,” he said to the lady who had opened the door.  “I call it the buzz kill.”  He demonstrated his killer move on a nearby pumpkin, splitting it neatly in half.

 

The woman paled.  “Take all the candy you want!” she shrieked and left the bowl on the porch.

 

Garmadon grinned widely and gave his son a huge helping of candy.  When they turned around, he noticed that he had gathered a crowd.  He smirked as he loved an audience.

 

“Hey kids, you want to see some scary moves?” he asked them, as they nodded.

 

“I call this one the miso slap,” Garmadon said as he demonstrated by slapping two pumpkins together, crushing them.

 

“Woah.”

 

“And check this one out-I call it the dance of doom.”  Here Garmadon made his eyes glow extra red, his voice went really deep and held his arms out like spiders.

 

Some kids screamed.  Parents came rushing over to collect their kids to get them away from the crazy guy, glaring at him.

 

Lloyd was in awe.  “Wow, daddy, I didn’t know you could do all that.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Garmadon boasted as they headed to the next house.  “Those are my slick, dark ninja moves.  And I guarantee it will get you loads of candy!”

 

The pair continued on their way, with Lloyd’s bag quickly filling up, thanks to Garmadon’s scare tactics.

 

They approached one house that had very scary looking figure standing by the door.  It looked like a real person, but Garmadon assured Lloyd that it wasn’t a real and go ahead and ring the bell.

 

So, Lloyd cautiously went up to the door and the suddenly still figure came to life and jumped out at him with a shriek.  Poor Lloyd was scared half to death and ran away towards his father.

 

“Daddy, daddy!  It’s a real person!  He jumped out and scared me!” Lloyd cried.

 

Garmadon looked over at the now still person and observed while he scared some other innocent young children, making them cry.  Well, two could play at that game.  No one scared his son like that.

 

“Wait here a second, Luh-loyd,” Garmadon told his son.  The warlord walked up to the door and waited for the guy to jump out at him.  When he did, Garmadon smirked widely, showing fangs.

 

“No bad, but I have a trick for you,” he said.  “I call it the chainsaw chop.”  He demonstrated how one of his four arms suddenly became a chainsaw, complete with real sound.

 

The scary guy freaked, and in his haste, left his candy.  Garmadon then used his four arms to grab gobs of candy for Lloyd.

 

“Heh, he can dish it out, but he can’t take it,” he chuckled.  He went back to where Lloyd was waiting.  “Here, son.  I got you a ton a candy.”

 

“Wow, thanks!” Lloyd gushed.  “What did you do?”

 

“Let’s just say, I gave him a taste of his own medicine, and it didn’t go down well,” Garmadon told him with a smile. “Come on, son, let’s finish up.” 

 

Lloyd happily skipped along beside his dad as they continued on their way. 

 

“Can I have some candy?” he asked suddenly.

 

“Sure, have as much as you want,” Garmadon answered, not remembering what Koko had told him.

 

Lloyd dug in eagerly and ate some candy.  Garmadon didn’t monitor his son’s consumption, and poor kid began to get a stomachache. 

 

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good,” Lloyd said, holding his stomach.

 

“Maybe you ate too much candy, son,” the warlord answered, as he reached out and picked him up.  “Don’t tell your mom, okay?”    

 

Lloyd nodded.

 

His son had so much candy, that his bag was practically overflowing and Garmadon ended up carrying it too.

 

“We’re back, Koko!” Garmadon called as they came in.  He put Lloyd down.

 

Koko came out of the kitchen and saw how much candy Lloyd had gotten.  “Garm, how did Lloyd get so much candy?”

 

“Daddy did lots of tricks!” Lloyd answered with a grin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The End!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
